terra_nabiafandomcom-20200213-history
Ancillary Narrative 3
Shifting genre and tone, come up with a story concept that adds color to your world. After 500 years of slavery, the Aquari are going extinct due to demand of hard work on land. The Aquari are either dying in the field, on their way up to land or are being killed after they are relieved from their duties. Jordan, a young enslaved Aquari has had enough and is planning a rebellion against the Kingdom of Nabia. He plans to take their children and put them on Lavender's Death, where once you enter that Kingdom there’s no way out. Jordan wants to teach the Kingdom of Nabia what it is like to have their people taken and killed. What is the genre? Action/Drama Targeting a completely new market than you did with the Core Narratives and other Ancillary Narratives, what is a different target market for this story? I want to reach people that are interested in the historians and people that feel like they need to overcome constant battles in life. ' ' How do they typically engage with media? These people usually engage in media by reading articles online and watching the news. They like to know more about a story and its contents by researching. They also use social media to push a certain message forward. I want to reach influencers so they can show the world the importance of consequence. The Hero — Who is your window into the story or your protagonist? The protagonist is Jordan, an enslaved Aquari that is fighting for equality. The Physical Goal — What do they have to accomplish by the end? What is the need? They want to show the Nabian’s how enslaving is horrific when you are the slave. He needs to end slavery so his people can evolve. The Emotional Goal — What is their emotional need? Emotionally, Jordan has felt nothing but misery. He wants to feel free again, he wants his species to be free again. Personal Obstacle — What is their “fatal” flaw? Jordans fatal flaw is that he can’t seem to think outside the box. He need the support and brain power of others to help him move forward. He doesn’t fully believe in his ability to free his people. The Villain — Who is trying to stop your protagonist? Who is your antagonist? The entire Kingdom of Nabia is the antagonist. They are the ones capturing the Aquari for their needs. Justification — Why does the antagonist believe he/she is justified in their actions? The Kingdom of Nabia is selfish. They want the resources that the Aquari can access. It doesn’t matter if some have to die, they think they are doing a greater good for THEIR own people. They don’t realize that greed comes with consequences. Supporting Cast — Quickly describe some main supporting characters. # Jayda Hermes, 35, Kingdom of Nabia’s Leader. She is a strong female that will go to any length to make sure her kingdom has it all. Jayda is the antagonist of the story. # Lubian, 25, an Aquari who is ready to assist Jordan in his journey to save the species. He is courageous and heroic, Lubian is a fearless warrior. # Bella, 9, is a child of Nabia, she is the first child Jordan captures. She's very innocent and just wants to be home with her parents. Bella is fearful and will do anything to be safe. Locations — Describe the primary locations used in the story. # Sparta: This is where Jordan and his crew of slaves are transporting some of the kids to fight in battles. # Lavender's Death: Lavender’s death is the main holding for the kids. When they’re not taken to battle, they suffer with the dumps that Lavender’s death brings. # Kingdom of Nabia: This is where all of the enslaved Aquari are being held. Jordan's main playing field is Nabia, he knows the ins and outs of Nabia and will use them to his advantage. Logline — Create a logline for the story using the following template: On the verge of an enormous sourcing of slaves, Jordan, an Aquari slave, must find a way to teach the Kingdom of Nabia of the horrors they are forcing upon the Aquari species. Jordan begins to take the children of Nabia and force them into lives they didn’t ask for; but he must remember that revenge isn’t always the solution to his problems. Medium — With which medium will this story be created? The Story of the Aquari will be created into a video game. Why does it make sense for this medium? How does the story take advantage of the medium? I believe a video game would work best for this storyline because it is full of adventure. This story is more than just a feature film. With the video game, players would have the ability to find more about the storyworld, history, and unlock features in the story that one might not see in other Terra Nabia stories. It’s the perfect medium for people who want more than just a story, but an adventure and most importantly justice. Platform — On what platform to you see this story being delivered or experienced? I see this story being delivered to all gaming systems, apps for phones and computers. Why does it make sense for this platform? Does the story take advantage of the platform? Reaching our audiences in their spare time is important. We want them to be able to take this game anywhere and everywhere they go. Whether they’re at home, at a bus stop or on a lunch break, we want to make sure our audiences can be submerged into Terra Nabia at all times. I think it’s more effective to bring the product/story to the audience rather than have them go to a movie theater or a theme park. Although those aren’t bad ideas at all, our goal is to keep our audience engaged. Additive Comprehension — What is this story’s Additive Comprehension? What new story information does it add to the overall puzzle that is so valuable that it makes an audience want to migrate to it? Examples may include: This story add to the origin story. It will give you more history on how the slavery started and what it is actually doing to Aquari species. They are facing extinction if they don’t do something about this issue. It will also bringing you into the minds of both the Aquari and the Nabian Kingdom. It will also relate to the soapbox of the original story, we see the revenge isn’t the answer and working together to achieve a goal is. Bowl of Cerial — Is this Core Narrative Micro-Story a one-off story or a series? Circle one. One-off Story.